1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing method of a display, and more particularly, an image processing method of a display that is capable of reducing the issue of color shift.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To generate images with high quality and fine detail, resolution of displays may have to be increased. FIG. 1 shows a display 100 according to prior art. The display 100 adopts a traditional arrangement for three color sub pixels, that is, the three color sub pixels are disposed in a stripe arrangement. Each pixel of the display 100 is similar to the pixel 110 which includes a red sub pixel 120R, a green sub pixel 120G, and a blue sub pixel 120B. However, when increasing the resolution, the visibility rates of the red sub pixel 120R, the green sub pixel 120G and the blue sub pixel 120B are decreased. Therefore, under backlights with same strength, a brightness of a display with higher resolution will be substaintially smaller than a brightness of a display with lower resolution, and the display with higher resolution may even consume more power to maintain the brightness.
To solve the issue of insufficient brightness of the traditional display 100 adopting three color sub pixels, white sub pixels are introduced in prior art. By using the backlight without passing through filter panel to improve the brightness contrast of image, the power consumption can also be reduced. Furthermore, the prior art may also adopt the technic of Sub Pixel Rendering (SPR) to increase the area of a sub pixel for increasing the visibility rate and the brightness of the display. FIG. 2 shows a display panel 200 according to prior art. The display panel 200 includes pixels 2101, 2201, 2102 and 2202. The pixel 2101 includes a sub pixel 230A1 and a sub pixel 230B1, and the pixel 2201 includes a sub pixel 230C1 and a sub pixel 230D1. The sub pixels 230A1, 230B1, 230C1, and 230D1 are sub pixels with four different colors. Similarly, each of the pixels 2102 and 2202 also include two different sub pixels with different colors respectively. Since each of the pixels 2101, 2201, 2102 and 2202 is composed of two sub pixels with two different colors of the four colors, the visibility rate of each sub pixel can be increased and so as to the brightness of the display.
However, when the users observe the image displayed by the display from different angles, each of the users may observe the images with different qualities due to the different refraction rates of the liquid crystal when observed from different angles, namely, the issue of color shift. And, the issue of color shift has become a critical issue to be solved.